The Blinding Light
by XxdeadlyfailsxX
Summary: A kid josh finds a more peaceful life in equestria *******WARNING MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT*********


**Hey Guys this is Steven I want to inform you this is not my first but I want you guys to know expect mistakes cause I haven't written a story that I am probably going to continue this story I have other one I have deleted I have been learning so now I felt I could write it in a better format and this is just kinda of a rough draft since I have no editor I have to check it over myself so hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**Josh was pacing around because he had found out that his mom was coming over and his parents have always been just plain mean and he hated when they come over they always give him crap about thing he hasn't done it's like they always blame stuff on Josh they even got Josh in jail for saying that he assaulted her when she purposely started slamming her head into the table and he tried to restrain her but then she slapped herself and then when she finally stopped she left the house and called the cops and he got put in jail for that and he sincerely hates her she always tries to get Josh in trouble every time she comes over. "this time I plan on leaving the house so when they come I wont be here" he said as he ran out to his car and then started up the engine and left.**

* * *

He was driving away from the house when something caught his eyes he parked his car then he got out and walked over strange light, he saw it was a huge light rectangle shape the thing was just pulsating light "what the he-" he was cut of when the light sucked him in and when he was inside he felt every bone in his body snapping it was so much pain that he had just passed out

Fluttershy's cottage

fluttershy were feed her little animals when an explosion of light raced thought the sky but fluttershy saw something falling from the light and immediately she took off running toward the thing that was falling out of the sky. She then spread her wings and took flight to look for what ever it was that fell out of the sky she saw trees had fallen over and then she saw something it was a pony she flew as fast as rainbow could fly she landed next to the pony and saw he was badly hurt and couldn't leave him until she heard in the distance "come on I saw it fall over here" as soon she heard the voice she know it was twilight. fluttershy yelled to twilight and twilight started to run towards fluttershy to see fluttershy standing next to a pony that looked to be badly hurt twilight ran over to fluttershy to aid the badly injured pony following twilight came pinky, rarity,applejack and rainbow dash. "fluttershy I need you to go back and clear an area and I will levitate him back to your house" fluttershy nodded and ran back to the direction of the cottage while the other were told to go and get help from the ponyvill hospital once they were gone exempt Rarity who wanted to stay and see if she could be any help. "rarity can you help me get this pony out of here" rarity agreed she helped her levitate the pony in the air. A few minuets later they soon came nearing Fluttershy's cottage where fluttershy was waiting for them once the got inside fluttershy had put pillows and some comfort for the pony twilight and rarity set the pony down and then there was a knock on the door and it was the others and behind them were a group of unicorn doctors with them they came in and ask the others to live but twilight insisted on staying cause she found it strange he had no cutie-mark.

It was getting dark when came out the lead doctor turned to fluttershy and said "he is fine just some cuts and scratches but he will be fine and if you don't mind him staying here for the night" fluttershy turned and looked at him and responded shyly "Oh I don't mind" so the doctors left the ponies dispersed and fluttershy went inside to see a note next to him the note read.

_Dear Fluttershy_

_I left you this message to tell you when he wakes up I need you to keep an eye on _

_him cause look at his flank he has no cutie-mark at all so when he wakes up _

_I need you to ask him why._

_ Your Friend, Twilight sparkle._

Fluttershy was about to leave when she heard in weak voice "Where am I".


End file.
